


The incident with the shower

by veronika_fu



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronika_fu/pseuds/veronika_fu
Summary: Till joins his girlfriend in the shower. Rough sex follows.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The incident with the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Welcome to my first oneshot. English is not my mother tongue and I'm still learning it. So if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, I would appreciate if you could tell me. 
> 
> Have fun with the story!

Till almost crashed into me as he joined me in the shower.

“You changed your decision as I can see”, I said and Till almost immediately shoved me against the wall. “Wow, calm down”, I chuckled, but Till just growled at me.

“You better shut up”, he said as he began kissing my neck down to my collarbone where he teased the sensitive spot just above it.

“Or what, Till?”, I asked naughtily but was stopped by Till’s hand when he put it on my neck and pried off my arteries with skillful grips. Oh. My. God. He did it again.

“Or you won’t enjoy it as much as you would if you’d shut the fuck up right now”, he whispered and I felt how the oxygen in my brain got less and less because of his choking. I swallowed through his hand and slowly began to nod.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry”, I said meekly and Till took off his hand and smiled proudly to me. Shouldn’t he praise me or something? Instead, he stopped choking me. As always. This idiot really still didn’t get, that I was all on it.

“Good girl”, Till said and only now I realised that the water was still raining down on us. But who would I have been if I told him that? Probably not his good girl anymore. Did I want to be that?

“What do good girls do?”, Till asked und lowered the pressure against the wall a little bit. That wasn’t anything I wanted. How could he still not realise that? He probably did and didn’t care. Thanks, really.

“They… ahm, they please their … ahm”, I stammered and didn’t know what to call him. We used all: from daddy over Till to master. It depended on the mood but… I didn’t know in what mood he was right now.

“Their…?”, Till asked eagerly and I swallowed as I said haltingly “Their daddies?”

“That’s right. And how do they do that?”

“By giving them a blowjob maybe?”, I asked as I looked down to his rock-hard cock. Oh boy, that really looked kind of delicious.

“How about kissing your daddy first”, Till supposed and damn it, you’ve never seen two mouths collaborate that fast. Till was quite a bit taller than me, so he had to bend down to properly kiss me and I couldn’t get my hands off him. The water made everything so damn wet and slippery what caused that the whole situation was getting even hotter. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and salvia and I … I was getting to damn turned on by it, that it didn’t last long, until my hands found their way to Till’s cock where they slowly bumped it.

“Hey”, Till said suddenly and grabbed my hand that was giving him a hand job. “Good girls don’t use their hands and you know that. Do I need to punish you again?”

I look down and acted ashamed even though I was everything but ashamed. Damn ass, not even the ‘good girls’ could resist the urge to fucking touch this goddamn cock. It was just all smooth and thick and long … and fucking PERFECT. Really.

“I’m sorry, daddy. You don’t have to punish me, my ass still hurts from the last time”, I said shyly and still didn’t look into his eyes. I knew already how he wants me to act and I was happy to give him that. “May I use my mouth instead?”, I asked anyways even though it was kind of risky. But Till just smiled and said “Go ahead.”

I kissed him again on the mouth but then found fast my way down his neck over his chest towards his crotch. I fell to my knees and took his cock almost immediately in my mouth. I was pretty good at giving head and so it didn’t take long until Till was all out of breath and slowly began to thrust into my mouth, which I enjoyed more as I’d admit. I pressed with my tongue onto the vein on his cock, which lead him to pull me almost painfully up again and crash our lips back together. He grinded against my hips and I couldn’t resist thrusting back.

“I’d really want to fuck you now. But I don’t know if you’ve deserved it already”, Till said breathless against my ear and he flipped us over so I was (again) between his body and the cold wall of the shower. I gasped but didn’t say anything. I knew I’d just say something naughty again and that wouldn’t bring me anywhere nearer to the much-needed redemption.

“What do you think, babygirl?”, Till asked against my ear and even though the water that was still raining down to us was hot and steamy, my skin was covered with goose bumps.

“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it, daddy”, I said and repressed the urge to kiss him.

“You’ve been a pretty good girl today. I think it’s okay to fuck you already”, Till whispered and lifted me up to let me sit on his hip. But that wasn’t even necessary because he immediately began to thrust into me which made me groan loudly. Till didn’t forbid it, so I was by no means reluctant when he pushed into me over and over again. I brought my lips against his shoulders where I bid and sucked until a little hickey formed under my lips. I’ve just wanted to repeat the action on another spot when Till growled a deep “Stop it”. I swallowed and threw my head back against the wall and began to moan again as Till kept thrusting into me, with every thrush a littler deeper until even he couldn’t suppress a moan. I bent forwards and caught his lips with mine. We both moaned into the kiss until it wasn’t even a kiss anymore and Till’s thrusts got more and more unsteady and harder by every minute. He panted and growled not long after “You are so fucking good.”

That brought me over the end where not long after Till followed.

I borrowed my teeth deep down into his shoulder until I almost broke his skin and rode every wave through my orgasm. Fucking damn god.

“Scheiße”, Till said quietly and he rested his head on my shoulder as I slowly slid down the wall and got back on my own feet.

“English, Till”, I reminded and grinned exhausted. Till almost always spoke German after sex. That was really horrible.

“Right”, he said and kissed me. “God damn it, that was really good.”

“It was”, I confirmed and rested my own head against his shoulder as well. Oh fuck, it was.


End file.
